


Roles reversed

by Fujix



Series: Random Fanfics [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cages, Heterochromia, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: In this AU the dragons are intelligent creatures that can morph halfway between dragon and human, as such making them the dominant species. The humans are hunted and captured to be used for anything the dragons may want. Basically "hunted become the hunter" and "hunter become the hunted"First chapter contains in depth details and reference drawings/pictures.
Series: Random Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Roles reversed

**Author's Note:**

> The ages are:
> 
> Hiccup: 17  
> Toothless: 17  
> Astrid: 18  
> Stormfly: 16  
> Fishlegs: 18  
> Meatlug: 17  
> Snotlout: 18  
> Hookfang: 19  
> Ruffnut: 16  
> Barf: 16  
> Tuffnut: 16  
> Belch: 16
> 
> (Barf and belch morph apart and become separate when they do)

This is basically a "what if the humans were the hunted and the dragons were the hunters" kind of thing. Hiccup and toothless meet similarly with toothless helping an injured hiccup and instead hiccup is the prized possession everyone is after. Hiccup is sought after because he is the only human ever seen with heterochromia, can make an almost sedative type of drug with his tears, and is known as the only dragon rider known to exist and has escaped the grasp of the dragons trying to capture him countless times. The other dragon riders haven't been found out yet so that's why he is "the only dragon rider" 

The humans have slightly more animalistic instincts and natural defenses like claws and fangs, providing a similar difficulty to capture them like the dragons in httyd.

Hiccup and toothless' relationship is just like in the movies and nothing sexual or romantic develops because of toothless' human form, strict bromance/best friend relationship.

Reference images:

Only the first image belongs to me

These are what the claws will vary from, the claws can retract and grow.

These are variations of their fangs and can also grow and shrink like the claws. Hiccup's are a combination of the two labeled with Hs. Each fang shape and size differs between the characters but Ill leave that to you to decide which design goes to who. As an example, I like to think Astrid would fit the design lower left of the bottom H above the signature.


End file.
